


Primary Colors

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker knows who is the yellow in Optimus's Primary Color scheme....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primary Colors

"Primary colors."

"Yeah, their printing techniques used to be real limited, so you don't get a lot of variation."

Sunstreaker's features spoke of many things, almost all of them full of disdain as he left Spike and Bumblebee to the comic book with its red, blue, and yellow-costumed hero.

Bumblebee watched, then looked at his friend. "Optimus is like Superman, right?" Spike nodded, curious about Bee's thoughts. "He's only missing the yellow then!"

"He's got you," Spike pointed out, grinning as Bumblebee considered that.

Sunstreaker, not quite out of earshot, quashed his own retort. After all, Bumblebee was important to Optimus. Sunstreaker just knew that his own yellow frame was a little more intimately involved in keeping Optimus Prime as superheroic as they all needed.


End file.
